


Lube-A-Lot

by A_Diamond



Series: Camelot Drabble prompts [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Merlin, the cute boy from his lit class, was smirking at him. More specifically, smirking at his shirt with “Lube-A-Lot” written across the chest in large blue letters.





	Lube-A-Lot

**Author's Note:**

> For the Camelot Drabble word limit prompt: 300

Arthur tried not to wear his work outfit in public, but his jacket had disappeared from the break room (and if Cornelius thought Arthur hadn’t noticed it go missing right before he left, the little creep had another thing coming). So, faced with the choice between going to the store in the bright yellow shirt and having nothing for dinner because he’d put off shopping for the week, he went with not starving.

The grocery store was halfway between the shop and his apartment, and he’d already stayed late with the last customer who pulled in two minutes before close, so going home to change was out of the question. Praying he wouldn’t run into anyone he knew, he slouched through the automatic doors and made a beeline for the deli. Normally he tried to cook for himself, but he just couldn’t wait that long for something substantial.

His exhaustion meant that he forgot to check ahead before stomping up to the pre-made foods and considering his options, so he looked up from the case into the face of the other reason he avoided the deli counter. Merlin, the cute boy from his lit class, was smirking at him. More specifically, smirking at his shirt with “Lube-A-Lot” written across the chest in large blue letters.

“Hey, Arthur. Just come from work?”

“Yeah, yeah.” His face felt warm, but he refused to show weakness by looking away. “Go on, say it.”

“What?”

Merlin looked sincerely confused, but that wasn’t an unusual expression for him, so Arthur rolled his eyes and said, “The lube joke. Just get it over with, I’ve heard them all before and I’m kind of in a hurry.”

“Nah.” Merlin grinned that stupid grin that always made Arthur’s chest flutter. “I like a man who’s good with lube.”


End file.
